


Fingertips.

by JessKyuCriss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKyuCriss/pseuds/JessKyuCriss
Summary: This is the story of two different worlds meant to collide in an unexpected place.Without knowing it, Yuri and Victor are all they are waiting for.They want to make history, they want to change their history on and outside the ice.And one night, as Yuri is dancing around a pole, his body almost naked, Vctor´s eyes got caught in that image that is all the inspiration he tought he had lost.And for Yuri, the look of those eyes is just the new beginning of a dream he had to quit years ago...





	

**Fingertips.**

**_“I remember us we were a late summer bliss one of those moments that just slip but you feel it from your heart to your fingertips…”_ **

**_Fingertips, OneRepublic._ **

  1. **History maker**



The dark-haired boy was wearing a pair of glasses which covered the glow of his brown eyes while he was staring out the window. The snow was falling over the cherry sprouts who had already started blooming and even when the landscape was unexpected for an April´s day the frozen weather was for real: it was snowing in spring.

The boy sighed deeply when he realized the snow just meant more work for him and he decided to stay there for a minute more. He wanted to get lost in the cold and gray morning which had welcomed him to the world. He sighed again, he couldn´t help it. He did it because the snow always made him think about how much his life had changed in the last five years.

Since he was a child he had only one dream for his life: to make history.

Of course, at first he didn´t know how to make it true but his heart was always telling him he was meant to make the eyes of the world look at him, he could feel that destiny in front of him. And for a child who was born in one of the most forgotten corners of Japan a dream like that was pure madness.

His name was Yuri Katsuki and one winter morning, a morning who was very similar to the one he was living he found the beginning of his dream under the Ninja Castle of Hasetsu. That dream which he had been dreaming since almost always started drawing itself on the white surface of a skate rink. There Yuri found a girl who was dancing on blades. She was dancing alone, there wasn´t any music to be heard but Yuri could hear it. The music was sounding from the girl´s body in all the subtle moves of her legs and hands. Dancing that way, the girl seemed to be far away of the town and Yuri wondered if he also could disappear in the music and fly far away from that place.

It was a magical music, a music which came from the soul, it made its way through one´s heart and it stayed there making you feel its warmth through all your body, from your heart to your toes, from your heart to your fingertips.

It was the day when the little Yuri met his first friend, Yuko. She was the person who made him discover the magic of Figure Skating. She was also the one who had encouraged him to pursuit his dream, she never told him it was a mad thing or an impossible achievement.

Since that very first meeting Yuko smiled at him tenderly and she helped him to put on his very first pair of ice skates. And Yuri could feel the magic running through his body meanwhile he had tried to stay in balance. It was a warm feeling flowing through the blades to his legs. He had shaken at the very beginning. He was trembling because of a wild emotion, because he was afraid and then the tremble was out of knowing he was born to do that kind of sport all his life.

Because that was all about it, right? Yuri Katsuki had been born to live on the ice, to dream on it, to meet his dream there day after day. And that first day was followed by more days. Yuri practiced daily even tough at first it was just a leisure time activity.

But then a professional trainer set a look on him and Figure skating became the core of his whole life and world. Every day he used to wake up early so he could finish with his chores in the Onsen his family run and then he used to go to the elementary school. In the afternoon, after he ate an extra-large portion of pork cutlet bowl he ran to the Hasetsu´s Ice Castle to meet his coach there. That was the coach who made him improve his skating skills; he was the coach who made him go on his first National Championship as a junior; he was the coach who introduced Celestino Cialdini to him and Celestino was his last coach, the one who Yuri left as soon as things were getting heavier at his home.

People always say that you have to dare yourself to dream high, that there´s no limits for you and your ambitions. They say that if you want it, you get it. They say life always reward those who fight till the very end and even when it was partially true, there was a day in Yuri´s life when he couldn´t be an optimistic boy anymore.  There was a time when life became into something too horrible to still believe in all those things. It came a day when his dreams fell down and became a nightmare, a nightmare for which he wasn´t prepared.

Everybody knew Hasetsu wasn’t an attractive place for tourists. The small beaches there wasn´t as interesting as the lights and the Cosmopolitan atmosphere of Tokyo. So that, all of a sudden the financial crisis made it impossible for the Katsuki family to continue running their Onsen. Therefore, Mr. Katsuki had to sell the place and the new owner who had the money and the resources to afford a place like that but not the time to do it, allowed the Katsuki family to stay there as his workers.

It was how Yutopia, the quiet Onsen of the Katsukis became a totally different place.

Even when Yuri, his parents and his older sister Mari were still working there the new requests of the actual owner turned Yutopia into a nightclub where the youth could find a place to satisfy their desire of fun and alcoholic intoxication.  In Yutopia there were no limits because everybody seemed to lose control there and the following day nobody was able to remember it. Yutopia was a paradise of pleasure, free of rules and inhibitions.

The old and traditional banquet rooms were now a striptease club though Toshiya Katsuki, Yuri´s father, had refused to take over a place who provide the clients with services like that. But Mari knew that they didn´t have anything to do against the new owner´s request, he had the money so he had the reason: if he wanted a striptease club, he would have it. As a result, Mari took over the business trying not to care it at all.

 After all, the shows she presented were the kind of performance where the clients could see but they couldn´t touch. Mari appeased her conscience thinking about that. She wasn´t selling sex, right? She was just, well… providing people with the previous games they wanted. But it didn´t make things easier for anybody. Mari was still sad when she came to think about all the things they had to quit, specially his little brother Yuri.

Because Yuri had to quit to his professional training and all the international championships in order to help the family. The year before the hot springs broke, Yuri had been the new star of the Japanese Figure skating field. He had made his way to reach a place in the Grand Prix Final of that year. He had achieved the fourth place just behind living legends of the sport like Christophe Giacometti, Georgie Popovitch and Victor Nikiforov himself, the legendary Victor who was Yuri´s idol since the very first time Yuri had seen him performing on the ice rink.

After that achievement everybody had praised Yuri as a rising star. Everybody had said he was ready to compete against anyone, that there was nothing impossible for that silent and quiet Japanese who had made it through a difficult and heavy sport as Figure skating.

However, that fourth place at the Grand Prix Final was all the glory Yuri had tasted.

It was because after that the money became a problem for his family. There was no money to afford anything, there was no staff to work at the hot springs.  And meanwhile he and Celestino were traveling all around the world, his family try to make him feel alright. Yuri remembered all the phone calls he had had with Mari. His sister had sounded worried, his mother sounded almost desperate and his father had refused to talk to him several times. Things definitely were going bad in Hasetsu and when Yuri came back to Japan after he had decided not to attend the Grand Prix Final banquet, the boy finally realized all the things his family had tried to hide from him. Because things weren´t bad, they were even worse: Yutopia and his family were a disaster.

Mari and his mother looked thinner than the last time he had seen them; his father, who was always smiling and talkative, was serious and worried all the time now. Nobody had to explain the tragedy to him, you could see the tragedy in the surroundings. And even when his family had insisted on telling him that there was no use in quitting his dream he had quitted anyway. Yuri wasn´t feel like abandoning his family in his pursuit of glory and recognition. All of that could wait, he had to help his family and he didn´t give a damn about all the rough things media had said about it because all the journalists that had praised him before, all of them said Yuri was a coward, a mediocre, a loser…

Yes, it had been painful to quit the only true dream of his life but he knew that it would be thousand times worse to abandon his family in the middle of that chaos. His family needed him and for him it was more important than anything else. So that, Yuri had stayed in Hasetsu. In the day he worked at the Onsen and during the night he decided to take an online course to be a Coach for children who wanted to be figure skaters. Yuri had done that in an attempt of stay close the world he had loved, the world he had to quit.

Maybe to teach children and make them dream high was his way to make history. Maybe the story he was meant to write was a little bit less impressive than he had thought as a child.

At least he had contended against the best figure skaters of the world once in his life.

At least he had skated on the same ice rink as Victor Nikiforov as he had promised himself to do over and over again since the first time he had seen the Russian champion.

Yuri´s heart hurt at that thought. It always happened when he thought about Victor. Because even when they had skated on the same ice, Yuri hadn´t talked with him, not at all.  He couldn´t talk with him because he was so nervous and Victor was too handsome, too attractive, too perfect for him… his blue eyes were like and ocean where one could get lost easily and Yuri was afraid of making a fool out of him in front of that demi God. Victor was like a distant star, a star Yuri wasn´t allowed to touch. And even when we can see the stars at night, even when we could feel its light in our skin it doesn´t mean they belong to us. It was like that with Victor. He was a star and Yuri, well… he was just Yuri.

“Victor…” Yuri whispered and in that very moment he remembered that Victor was surely in Japan already. The final of the World´s Championship was meant to be in a week from that day in Tokyo  and after that Victor would attend a summer workshop for new and junior skaters in a Japanese city he hadn´t announced yet. At that idea Yuri felt an irrational sense of craving. Because Victor and him were again in the same country.  Yes, he knew it was kind of pathetic to feel that but Victor was close to him, closer than he had been since the moment he had decided to abandon his dream.

Yuri sighed one last time and finally got away from the window. It would be a heavy day of work after all, a long, tiring day as all the other days yet to come in his life. But maybe the snow would made the clients stay at home that night and he might rest a little bit more. Because even when he worked as a coach for children at the Ice Castle, he had also another job he was the star of the strip club in Yutopia. Yes, it wasn´t an honor but it was the truth: he was a stripper now.

Nonetheless, it was just another job for Yuri, he had refused to make a drama out of it. After all he was just dancing and dancing there, dancing on the ice rink and dancing on the pole, it was the same for him. After all, Minako sensei had taught him well and he could dance almost every rhythm. Yuri´s body was flexible and he had managed to adapt himself to the requests of the job he was performing.

The job had started as a result of a massive drunken night. Yuri knew he used to lose control with the alcohol, he was a light weight. And that night when he decided to quit Figure skating wasn´t the exception. Once he had started drinking sake he had lost his mind and he had started dancing like the best pole dancer could have done it. And it had been such a delight for the clients, man and women so Yuri´s show had been requested night after night since that moment.

And even when Yuri was shy and anxious, because his anxiety problems had always made him fail his jumps on the ice, it took only two drinks to make him feel confident to perform his strip tease show. Yes, it wasn´t honorable but he wasn´t embarrassed. It was just a job, a job who didn´t make him feel proud but it was enough to pay the bills on time.  Because with only one night of exotic dancing he could gain all the money he used to receive in a month of working as a children coach.

The dancing, the things people shouted at him it was surreal. Because that people didn´t know he once had been a top professional athlete. They didn´t knew that that seductive and sexy boy was in fact a shy man whose big dream had changed into that reality. And the people didn´t care, they were at Yutopia just for having fun. And Yuri was the main source of entertainment so as long as it pay off with money, the money his family needed it was ok. It doesn’t matter he had to dance ten years more to recover the Onsen and give it back to his father: he would do it, he would continue fighting. It was all the history he wanted to make in that moment.

“Good morning, Yuri” said a tired feminine voice once that Yuri got the kitchen.

“Good morning, Mari” he replied taking the cup of coffee his sister had given to him. “Do you want me to work with the snow before I go to the Ice Castle? Yuko has just sent me a message, today we´re not having more students than Axel, Lutz and Loop so I have a little time to work here if you want.”

“Don’t worry, I´ll do it later” said Mari a little bit distracted and Yuri noticed his sister was worrying about something.

“What´s going on, Mari?” said the boy looking at his sister.

Mari didn´t replied immediately. He didn´t know why but the news he had for Yuri wasn´t something easy to say.

“A pair of foreigners had booked the place for next week”, Mari said straight-forwardly. “The man who talked with me said it was just him and his best friend. They have paid the whole booking and they have made very clear that they want the Onsen for themselves for a season.”

“Well, that´s good for us” said Yuri without understanding why Mari was worried about something that sounded like good news for him. “Isn´t it?”

“I guess so…” said Mari and she looked at his brother with a little embarrassment. “Yuri, they want a welcoming party and they have asked to… well, they want to have a show of…”

“Me?” said Yuri with a tired smile and blushing cheeks because he hadn´t performed in front of a masculine audience only.

“You don´t have to do it if you don´t want it, I can try to look for someone who…” said Mari knowing that finding another masculine stripper would be almost impossible.

“Don´t worry, I´ll do it”, said Yuri with more confidence than he was feeling. In fact he was getting very anxious and he knew that he wouldn´t sleep during the week because he would be thinking about the foreigner’s arrival and what it meant to him.

“I´m so sorry, Yuri…” said Mari, actual sadness running through his voice.

She was feeling impotent. It was unfair, it was just so damn unfair that Yuri had to waste his life dancing almost naked in front of drunk people every night. It was painful to think that Yuri had quitted to create stories and music on the ice rink and now he was just… just there, and there was nothing they could do to change that situation.

“There´s nothing to be sorry about, Mari”, said Yuri and then he drank some coffee. “If those foreigners are rich enough to pay for a whole hotel for them, they could help us and our savings in order to recover Yutopia.”

Mari smiled at his brother but didn´t say anything. It was amazing how Yuri could be that strong. He was not a kid anymore, he was 23 now but he was wise and supportive. Yes, there were times when Yuri was overwhelmed by the pressure and then the anxiety and the depression attacked him until he was broken but then, he used to stand up again saying he was tired of being depressed. And after the storm and the darkness, Yuri came back to life and the quiet and smiling boy was well again. And that kind of strength was something Mari admired sincerely. That was the strength which was part of Yuri as his heart or his talent on the ice.

The Katsukis remained silent, each one lost in their own thoughts. They were wishing for something which could make things different. Even when they knew the world wouldn´t change just because they wanted it with all their hearts and souls, they still wish for a better life.

But none of them knew their lives were about to change completely.

None of them knew that sometimes life was like a book, a book which had a lot of bad chapters but also some good ones that they were meant to discover.

And for Yuri Katsuki it was time to turn the page and begin again. It was time for Yuri to discover that some dreams that we believe to be lost are just paused, that those dreams could start all over again.

But Yuri didn´t know it yet, he didn´t know that in a week, under the starry sky of a cold night in Hasetsu the eyes of the person he had considered his whole world, Victor Nikiforov, would be looking at him again and that this time Victor wouldn’t take his eyes off of him…

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Come on, Vitya! Raise your spirits!” said Christophe looking at the sad expression of his best friend.

The two men had just arrived to the airport of a small Japanese town which was far away from the capital. That place was just the beginning of a long trip that Victor Nikiforov wasn´t wishing for.

“Are you sure there´s no other way to get to Hasetsu? Do we really have to travel by train?” said Victor looking extremely tired.

He was more than exhausted actually. He had just won his fifth World Championship and all his body, all his muscles were complaining about the pressure he had made on them. But it was not just about that skating season: it was the exhaustion of twenty consecutive years of hard training and memorable performances on the ice.  Yes, he had made history on the ice, he was the Russian hero, the prince of the ice but he was human after all. Even when all his fans thought he was an angel or something like that he was a very tired human who needed a warm bed and his dog to sleep for at least another twenty years.

Because Victor was tired, he was emotionally and physically exhausted.

“You said you wanted to stay in an unknown and distant Japanese place before you get back to Sapporo to the summer workshop”, said Chris calmly. “Well, that´s where we´re going to, we´re going to the last corner of Japan…”

“You really take all my words by heart, Chris”, said Victor with a warm and tired smile. “Are you sure you want to come with me? You should have stayed in Tokyo that place is more of your kind. I don´t want to be blamed for killing Chris Giacometti out of boredom…”

“That´s bullshit, Victor”, said Chris with a fun smile. “I can´t leave you here alone thinking about your retirement”, added Chris and the smile on Victor´s lips faded away. “Ok, ok, smile again boy! We´re not talking about the future, GET IT! We can think about it later…”

“Yeah, later…” said Victor and he took his eyes off of his blonde friend who was smiling at him with that sexy smile that could melt any skate rink of the world.

_Later…_

Truth be told, Victor didn´t have any idea of what could come later. Yes, he had already made his routines for the next year´s skating season as people wanted him to continue creating amazing stories because he was a history maker. But to be honest, Victor wasn´t sure about anything, he didn´t know what to do. He only knew he was very tired and that in some point of the road he had lost his inspiration and his passion.

Victor also knew he needed to find again that passion in order to continue with his legacy because that passion was the one which had made him fall in love with the white music of a skate rink. He wanted to feel that he was doing exactly what he wanted to do and not just the things people wanted him to do. Victor Nikiforov, the ice prince needed to find that spark again, the spark which had made him feel that the only place in which his heart could be alive was there, on the ice.

“We have to go for Maccachin before we take the train to Hasetsu”, said Chris interrupting Victor´s thoughts. “We´ll arrive in a few hours and then you can get relaxed in the hot springs because at night I have a big surprise for you…”

“Maccachin would love the hot springs”, said Victor thinking that by “surprise”, Chris surely meant _crazy and wild party._ “I will take you a lot of photos there, I promise”

Chris smiled knowing that Victor really needed a time off. Victor really need to rest for a long time before he decide what to do about his future but the ghost of Victor´s retirement was the elephant in the room. Chris didn’t want to think about it, he didn´t want Victor to retire because without Victor there, he would be one of the veterans the next season even when he was just 25 years old. But it was the course of all the skaters, all of them were shooting stars meant to be beautiful but not evergreen.

The two men walked their way to find the faithful poodle called Maccachin who was Victor´s beloved pet before they took the train which would take them to the place where a lot of surprises were waiting for them.

Because Victor Nikiforov didn´t know that all the inspiration he was looking for was waiting for him in that unknown place that Christophe had chosen.

Victor didn´t know that that night his blue eyes would meet again with that elusive feeling he had always chased in all his choreographies year after year.

Victor didn´t know that he would find his love for figure skating as he was hoping to do, but above it all, he didn’t know he would find another kind of love, one love he wasn’t expecting, that love he never thought he would need. Victor didn´t knew he was about to find the kind of love that all people wish for in the eyes and in the dancing of the most unforeseen person in the world…

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had to write this after all. Please don´t be shy and drope a line! :)  
> The inspiration for this story came from OneRepublic´s beautiful song "Fingertips". I strongly recommend you listening to it.


End file.
